


A Forbidden Bond

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Ron have a special bond which turns into more over the holidays when Charlie realizes his baby brother's turned into a grown man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forbidden Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a Slash pairing and Explicit sex. Do Not Flame Please!! All other warnings are in the tags so please read those before reading the story. Thanks and enjoy!!

****

A Forbidden Bond

Charlie Weasley was a great brother, that no one could deny. He was the older brother the rest of the Weasleys could always rely on to drop an owl to and get a quick response. He was always quick with a joke when they were down in the dumps and he always had the best advice when they were in some sort of trouble. Charlie was also by far the bravest and strongest of the Weasley Gryffindors. Really, how much braver could there be than taming dragons in the forests of Romania? Charlie was a unique individual amongst the ginger-haired set and his younger siblings adored him for it.

Nobody adored and worshipped Charlie like his youngest brother Ron did. Ron was the Weasley with the most awkward of social graces and the least self-confidence, which was why he was constantly owling his brother for advice. Ron had difficulty being the youngest of the boys, always the last to do something extraordinary but the first to get all the hand-me-downs of the family. It was difficult being the baby in a household as bustling as the Weasley home was, which was exactly why Charlie had always held a special place in his heart for Ron.

The bond between them had grown steadfastly throughout the years, especially after Ron finally started at Hogwarts. There Ron had befriended the famous boy-wizard Harry Potter. That fact only added to Ron’s grief, because then not only did he have several older brothers to have to try to top but he had a best mate as well. Harry’s many exploits drove his popularity through the roof and Ron was continually pushed aside for Harry’s celebrity. The only one of his brothers who seemed to understand Ron’s plight was Charlie. It was for this reason that Charlie’s feelings for his brother grew into something more…

It had first happened just after Ron turned sixteen. Charlie had been home on a holiday and he’d heard about Ron’s recent exploits with girls. It had shocked Charlie that he’d bristled a bit at the idea of Ron having a girlfriend. He hadn’t been quite sure just what had felt off to him about the whole idea. Obviously, he knew his baby brother was growing up, but for some reason it had bothered him. Charlie spent most of that week wondering at what had come over him, but it wasn’t until after his large and extended family had indulged in an impromptu Quidditch scrimmage that he’d realised just _what_ was bothering him.

Ron had come away from the game hot and sweaty from his role as Keeper and a bit irate over the twins’ incessant teasing as well. He’d announced loudly to everyone present that he was going to take a shower and Charlie, as the rest had, let it go at that. He’d thought nothing more of it until he had seen his younger brother emerging from the shower, clad in nothing but a well-placed towel. His body was well-toned and dripping water enticingly from his mostly naked form, suddenly sending a twitch straight to Charlie’s groin. His face had grown as red as his hair at such randy thoughts.

This was his baby brother for crying out loud, not some random bloke from down the road. Charlie had known he should feel ashamed, but the hardening in his groin made it impossible to think straight. He’d waited for Ron to go up to his room to dress and then made quick use of the loo. His hand had wrapped tightly around his aroused cock as he thought of his mouth tasting his brother’s exposed skin. He’d allowed himself to indulge in thoughts of Ron naked and compliant beneath his own muscular frame. His hand had worked furiously, sending him to a quick release.

It was then that Charlie had felt ashamed, but the shame had not been enough to discourage his mind from _those_ thoughts of his brother; thoughts that had returned on and off in order to haunt him. Charlie had indulged in his inappropriate thoughts only because he’d known he’d never truly act upon them. Or, at least that was what he’d thought -that he could control himself.

Charlie had spent most of the rest of his visit avoiding Ron. His brother didn’t seem particularly put out by his actions because Harry was visiting the Burrow as well. They kept each other amused playing exploding snap, wizarding chess, and occasionally chasing the Gnomes in the garden. Although Charlie did his best to avoid Ron, his perverted thoughts were never far away. During a frenzied wankfest he had found himself wondering if his baby brother could ever return his affections. It was then that Charlie decided to take a chance; after all, he knew he had never fared well against fire breathing dragons without being a risk taker.

Late one evening, Charlie spotted an opportunity. Ron had gone outside alone to carry out some broom repair to the dilapidated Cleansweeps their family owned. Without the rest of the family noticing, Charlie had slipped out quietly and headed toward the tiny shed where their brooms were housed. Ron instinctively turned at the sound of the door softly creaking open. The big goofy grin adorning his face almost made Charlie turn away. Despite his bravery, he was afraid that his devious thoughts might wipe that look of adoration from his brother’s face forever.

“Hey Charlie… I’ve barely seen you since you‘ve been home. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were avoiding me.”

Ron’s words were wrapped within a playful chuckle that made Charlie’s groin twitch impatiently.

“Actually I have…” he whispered truthfully.

The hurt within Ron’s eyes cut Charlie deeply but the disappearance of his grin was what Charlie hated the most.

“I don’t understand… why?”

Charlie was desperate to explain but the words seemed stuck in his throat. In a moment of reckless abandon, he lunged forward, pinning his brother against the wall. He pressed his lips urgently against Ron’s mouth, trying desperately to feel and taste every inch that he could reach. His cock automatically hardened at the brief forbidden contact. Quite suddenly, Ron pushed him away and Charlie’s heart sunk into his stomach as the younger Weasley backed away, panting and looking confused.

“Ron, I’m sorry…”

It was all Charlie could manage to say. In his mind, he was weighing the pros and cons of obliviating his brother into forgetting that the whole incident had ever happened.

“Don’t be…” Ron said huskily, as his hands reached forward to pull Charlie close once again. “I’ve wanted that,” he continued in a whisper, “probably longer than you have.”

Charlie was pleasantly surprised when Ron’s mouth covered his own. He gave in to the kiss with full abandon. The feel of Ron’s frame pressing fully into his felt exhilarating and ever so right. The young man’s hands reached up to play softly at the back of Charlie’s neck, his fingers tangling within his long hair. Ron was again the one to break the kiss, though his eyes still gleamed with longing and his fingers still fluttered softly at the back of Charlie’s head.

“You know this is wrong, right?” Ron asked as he swallowed around his growing desire. “Mum and dad… they’ll never understand…”

Charlie let a finger trail softly over Ron’s lips as he spoke.

“We’re Gryffindors… We’re known for breaking the rules. Besides, does this really feel wrong?”

It took a moment before both men were again embracing. They were a tangle of limbs as they both touched and tasted one another with frenzied greed. Finally, Charlie had had enough. He needed more than just teasing kisses and fumbling caresses. He pulled at Ron’s trousers, releasing his member from within its confines. His fist milked the man’s cock with expert ease and after a few masterful pumps, he soon had Ron coming in his hand. A loud moan escaped his brother’s lips and Charlie revelled in the delightful sound.

He turned Ron around and pushed his trousers down to his ankles. His fingers were still coated with Ron’s release and one slipped easily into his puckered arsehole. Still, Charlie could tell the man was virginal. He pushed in and out, trying to stretch the tightly gripping hole. Ron’s intense groans only furthered his desire to sink his cock within the young man.

After a few agonizingly slow thrusts, Charlie inserted two more fingers and deliberately pressed them into Ron’s prostate. He kept up the scissoring of his fingers for several minutes until he was sure he’d sufficiently prepared Ron’s body. Then and only then did he pull his own cock free from within his jeans and push deeply into Ron’s ready and willing body. He let out his own guttural noise of ecstasy as he sunk himself into the tight heat. Ron let out a grimace at the fullness but soon moaned in pleasure at his older brother’s thrusts.

Charlie wrapped his arms completely around Ron’s chest as he pushed further into him. Ron pushed his backside up against his brother’s cock, deepening every stroke. Charlie’s breath came in hot pants against Ron’s freckled skin and the younger man revelled in every sensation, as did Charlie himself. Every synapse in his brain was firing as he fucked his brother with growing furious abandon against the shed wall. It was everything he’d dreamed it would be, and then some. Ron clenched his muscles tightly around Charlie’s cock, making him finally topple down in an intensifying wave of sensations, his release coming in swift currents within Ron’s arse.

Charlie pressed his mouth tenderly against Ron’s temple, a sated smile upon his lips. After embracing the young man within his arms for a few moments, Charlie finally released him. The two men quickly cast cleansing charms and righted their clothing before finally looking at one another. Within that first glance came the acknowledgement of what had just happened between them. Ron was the first to make a move, he stepped up to his older brother, letting his hand caress a tiny scar upon his cheek.

“Tell me this doesn’t change anything. I couldn’t stand it if this ruins what we’ve always had together.”

His voice was low and nervous, but his words were exactly what Charlie had been thinking. He pulled his brother forward, embracing him tightly.

“This changes nothing Ron, you’re still my favorite brother. I swear to Merlin I’ll never let anything come between us, especially not this. Not when it was _that_ good…”

His light tease was a mere whisper upon Ron’s ear but the boy seemed to take the words to heart and a relieved smile reached his lips. They held each other for a few moments more before breaking apart. Their lips met again in a searing kiss before they each departed the confines of the shed.

The secret hung between them like a lost treasure and after that, Ron held an even more special place in the heart of his big brother Charlie. Likewise, Charlie was forever special to Ron as well, their bond something that transcended mere brotherhood, a love few would ever understand…


End file.
